The New Couple
by NiiNJA KiiMiiE
Summary: oneshot. Just a cute and fluffy oneshot I made. StarfirexRobin all the way.


Just wanted to write a fluff between my favorite couple. Hope you like it. :D

**Dedicated**: hmm well the couple **Starfire&&Robin. **And one of my best friends Jocelyn.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans, but Robin and Starfire are the greatest couple ever.

omgee look at the bottom! I have that line thing now! haha. Sorry. Had to bring it up.

* * *

The crowd cheered for our heroes as they bowed. Cyborg was devouring Japanese food, Beastboy was getting chased by a million fan girls, Raven rolled her eyes and was getting ready to slap Beastboy again, and of course, the new couple, Starfire and Robin, were holding hands. It was only a few hours earlier when our leader admitted that they can be together even though they were heroes. They walked down the stage together, standing where there wasn't much people. 

"Glorious. This trip to this country has been quite delightful." Starfire said as she was holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah I know. I actually admitted my feelings and kissed you under the rain." Robin said. Starfire giggled and kissed his cheek. "It felt so right."

"Yes indeed. It was my second kiss for you." she said blushing.

"No need to blush Star. We're already together." Robin said.

"I cannot believe it. Why did you not tell me when we were stranded on that alien planet?" the alien asked.

"It was because of that stupid monster, but that hug made me feel a lot better." Robin said.

"Yes. Being so close with you makes me feel..."

"Complete." Robin said finishing the sentence. She nodded.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"Why were you jealous when I did the lip locking with that boy earlier?" asked Starfire.

"Because you're only suppose to do it with me not with some bastard like him." said Robin clenching his teeth together.

"Do not worry boyfriend Robin. I shall not do what does not pleases you." said Starfire.

"I swear I was gonna kill that guy." Robin said jealousy.

"Oh Robin. I am yours now." said Starfire.

"And mine only." Robin said possesively while smirking. Starfire blushed. "Do you know how many attempts we tried to kiss? We tried to kiss two times but we didn't the first time because I had to be a butthead ,and second Beastboy had to be an idiot to open the door while we were about to!"

She giggled as she held on to her boyfriend's hand. "Yes, I know, but it is alright. The attempt three worked. I told you to stop the talking." she smiled, remembering the moment they had.

"Geez, I never knew I can admit feelings. We've been through a lot together haven't we? Like when your sister coming here, you going to the future seeing me with freakishly long hair, you were about to get married to that stupid jello, both of us getting stranded on that planet and a lot more stuff. I'm glad we're together Starfire. I really mean that." Robin held her hand tighter to show her how much he felt about her.

"Were you not jealous when I was going to be bethrothed to him?" she asked.

"Of course I was!" Robin said.

"It does not matter anymore Robin. We are now a couple. Are we not?" Starfire faced him and smiled.

"Hmm that's true. What a smart, talented, and beautiful girlfriend I have." Robin said making her blush.

"Robin! Stop making me feel that way!" said Starfire.

"Like I will ever stop." Robin teased.

"Dudes! Can we please leave Japan! I can't take this anymore!" yelled Beastboy, running away from a bunch of fan girls.

"I can! This food is so good!" Cyborg was still devoring the Japanese food.

"I've watched my commercial more than 50 times. I think I can go home now." said Raven chewing her bubblegum.

"Sure. Let's go team. I think it's time to return home." said Robin.

OxOx Back at the Tower OxOx

The Teen Titans were back at their tower, feeling tired because of the long flight to had to take and the voice of Beastboy who would ask "Are we there yet?" or "I need to go pee!"

"I really have to go to the bathroom!" Beastboy was doing the "potty dance" as he rushed into the bathroom.

"That was...disturbing." said Raven dully.

"Man that was great food." said Cyborg, rubbing his stomach. "I'm gonna sleep for the night ya'll. Bye love birds!" Robin and Starfire of course blushed. There was a sigh coming out of the bathroom.

"I thank God today, for toilets. They make miracles in my life." said Beastboy. Raven slapped his head again.

"Ouch! Raven hit me!" said Beastboy whining as he pointed to Raven. She smiled.

"Well it does make me feel better. Now I can sleep. Night." Raven said as she disappeared into her room.

"She so wants me! She so wants me!" Beastboy chanted all the way to his room leaving Robin and Stafire behind.

"Um. Err. I shall retire in my headquarters boyfriend Robin. Goo-ahh!" Starfire yelled as someone took her hand before she left.

"No your gonna stay with me in my room." Robin said as he smirked. (No no no. Not like that perverts!)

"Oh. I see. So I shall retire in your headquarters for tonight?" she asked.

"It's more like forever." he replied.

"Fine Robin. I shall come to your room soon." said Starfire.

"It's our room now." he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. She kissed his cheek.

"I do not care what kind of room is, I just want to do the sleeping!" Starfire said. He chuckled.

"Fine fine." he replied. "I'll be waiting." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sighed. She was very lucky indeed to have such a wonderful boyfriend. The Tamaranian went into her room. She placed her uniform aside to change into her knee-length, silky light green dress. After she was changed, Starfire went into the hallway and knocked her Robin's door. The sliding door revealed a very wide opened Robin. Starfire giggled.

"I am guessing you like the dress?" she asked.

"Damn straight!" Robin replied . He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his room. (A/n nothing will happen that young people will not be able to read) They both laid on Robin's master bed and cuddled up together. One of Robin's arm was around her waist while the other one was stroking her hair. Starfire laid her head on his chest and relaxed.

"Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" Robin said still stroking her hair.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" she said. She looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"No, but I love you too Starfire. You mean a lot to me more than you know." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Hey Starfire?"

"Yes boyfriend Robin?" Robin chucked at the part where she said "boyfriend".

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Of course you can. We are together are we not? Then if we are not, then I do not think it would be the right thing to do." Starfire said.

"Oh come on. Please?" Robin whined.

"I am just doing the "joking" boyfriend Robin. I would love you to kiss me." Starfire said. While she looked up, Robin looked down at her as their faces were coming closer and their eyes were beginning to close inch by inch. They're lips finally touched once again, sending sparks between them. Both of Robin's arms were around her waist while Starfire's hand cupped his cheek. Robin rolled them over so he was on the top. They both pulled away and gasped for air. They looked into each others eyes again and reconnected their lips. His tongue gently licked her bottom lips. Starfire happily replied. Their tongues danced with passion. They're kiss was nothing either of them felt before. It was like an electifying feeling. They once again both pulled away for air and looked at each other with love. He rolled off of her and held her again in his arms.

"I love you Robin. I am so happy that we are together."

"I love you too Starfire, and I will love you forever.

* * *

Hmm. I think it was okay. It was kinda short though. I'm sorry if it was crappy. I just thought of this. XD Well to the people who enjoyed it. Thank you. I love you very much. Be sure to keep an eye out for my other story "Replace" cause I might be updating soon :D love you! 


End file.
